Spiraling Delusions: Ball of the Aristocrats
Spiraling Delusions: Ball of the Aristocrats is a spin-off from the original sequel “Spiraling Delusions”. In this chapter, Kurami obtains the status of aristocracy under the guise of Miwaku Kurebasu (魅惑クレバス, C''harming Crevasse'') and Kazuhide under the guise of Karōshi Kurebasu (過労死クレバス, Karoushi Kurebasu); children of one of the most wealthy aristocracies. But due unfortunate events the pair meets Magyaku at the ball hosted by their rivalry, who, targets, the actual siblings. This event takes places in the at . The Swap of the Kurebasu Siblings The adorning young aristocrat glared into the greenery scene. She despised to have been permitted to attend the honorable ball hosted by the rivalry of her father, who, sat across of her, while, her mother sat next to the youngster. It was quite amusing that her younger sibling was allowed to sit next to the horseman, who brought the wealthy family to their destination. “Mother, are we almost there? The drive has been far too long; because I truly require a short walk, just to feel the refreshing air and a short stretch.” Her mother listened silently to her child, glancing at her husband’s permission, who, merely nodded at their daughter’s request. “Stop the cart. Go ahead; take your brother along, Miwaku.” But unaware were the parents that a feminine shadow awaited for this moment to strike, together with the smaller figure. “Miwa-nee,” Miwaku’s younger brother called out, “wait up!” He hulled after Miwaku, who continued her steps. “Miwaaaa,” he screeched out, before his sister finally gave him the attention. But the boy tripped and fell onto the ground, tears sprung into his eyes, the clothes dirtied. “Karōshi…” the young child continued to weep; he was only nine years old. Not to mentioned he had been babied until now. “Come on big baby, the river is nearby.” She sighed, Karōshi continued until she picked him up. “I’ll carry you then…just for this time.” And immediately Karōshi smiled happily, having the affection of his mean sister. And atop of the tree above the shadows stood the ancient ghost of hatred. Her unique armor based from the Warring States era hung tightly to her feminine figure. She held the spear behind her back, watching the Kurebasu siblings with her hawk eyes. They were her ticket to enter the ball for free. The ghost’s name, once, lost in long days of far, recovered: Kurami, Uchiha Kurami. She is the younger cousin to Obito Uchiha, who was the great-grandchild of Madara Uchiha. Kurami tightened her grip on her spear, the red wheels spinning wildly as they caught the interesting event; the siblings enclosing the river. And atop of the tree above the shadows stood the ancient ghost of hatred. Her unique armor based from the Warring States era hung tightly to her feminine figure. She held the spear behind her back, watching the Kurebasu siblings with her hawk eyes. They were her ticket to enter the ball for free. The ghost’s name, once, lost in long days of far, recovered: Kurami, Uchiha Kurami. She is the younger cousin to Obito Uchiha, who was the great-grandchild of Madara Uchiha. Kurami tightened her grip on her spear, the red wheels spinning wildly as they caught the interesting event; the siblings enclosing the river. Wind clashed against the two siblings, Miwaku’s dress having a fit against it, scorning up, which made the girl tch. But the dark feeling nibbled at the back of her mind, glancing behind her, watching the undergoing sunset through the leaves of the trees. “Karōshi,” the teenager whispered when petals and leaves breezed past her. A soft girlish giggle startled Miwaku, similar to her own. The young aristocrat with her lavender eyes froze at her mirror image, holding her brother with a cold steel blade against his small neck. Her composure startled, fear radiating from her, from within her cold heart. The mirror image voice mimicked hers, “I know who I am, but do you know who you are? Or should I say us, Miwaku Kurebasu, eldest daughter of the Kurebasu main house and thus the heiress.” Miwaku’s breathe took upon a hold… as her mirror began to draw blood from her younger brother. “Stop! I will do anything, just…don’t kill him.” The smile on the mirror’s face increased. “I am not doing anything, child.” The voice of a stranger opposed,” It’s all your own doing – I merely gave you the tool to end the miserable life of your sibling.” Her effortlessness did not help her; Miwaku Kurebasu could only obey. The death of the eldest aristocrat daughter did not go with waste, as she had ended her own life, slitting her own throat. The duplicate knew about the strong currency within these rivers, perfect to dispose of the two children and to steal their identity, with success. Kurami had observed them; the sapphire blue ocean orbs staring at the original with lavender eyes. “I shall not dishonor your pride, young noble child.” Elegantly as Miwaku the duplicate paced through the forest, back to her parents cart. Her younger brother held her hand; a good breather had done the eldest daughter well. “Mother, Father – Karōshi and I have returned from our good walk. I apologize for the long absence.” Before the parents could respond, Karōshi yawned tiredly…making the parents forget about the distrait of their daughter. But unbeknown to them, they had looked directly into the eyes of the stranger, who stole Miwaku’s appearance and identity. “Mama, I’m very tired,” Karōshi whispered, leaning against his father. Who, with a slight disapproval allowed the boy to temporarily sleep; he did not want his son to be an annoyance at the party. Time had passed; the silence between the nobles was quite eerie. But it occurred to the Mother once again that her daughter’s eyes had intensively changed. “Miwaku, why are your eyes this blue?” Kurami smiled softly within herself and the cart stopped at that same moment. She glanced at her “Mother” and the soft smile framed her lips, “What are you talking about Mother, I believe you are acting quite delusional. Don’t you agree Father?” The woman frowned at her daughter’s reaction, but refrained from continuing as her husband responded instead. “Sweetheart, Miwaku always had those beautiful sapphire blue eyes to begin with – I believe that you adored them a lot. They are unique within our families.” “Indeed dear Mother of mine. Shall we get off?” Miwaku proposed, now, wearing her broken mask - it was a masquerade ball, after all. Attack on Land of Rivers How long has it been since he had a home? Or better yet, since he set fire to it? Explosions bombarding an already broken nation. Its foundations further destroyed. Never in Iwagakure history has such an event occurred. Almost a third of his own home destroyed. All through his hands. Of course it would not have been possible without Iwagakure already existing in a crippled state. Now an S-Rank shinobi, hunted for his huge bounty, the once recognized prodigy went day by day, not knowing if his book ended that very moment. He served as a mercenary of sorts, a Terrorist for hire. Need someone dead, he could do it. Wanted to destroy a government, no problem. Not a job existed that he could refuse. And each paid extravagantly. No one truly knew his name. In his line of work they only referred to him as his greatest creation; Daidarabotchi (ダイダラボッチ). A giant who shaped lands with single steps. How could someone earn a title? Well hundreds told his tale in the afterlife. But thoughts of their face made his heart sink. Magyaku wished for a life of fulfillment, honor, love and absolute respect. But his the hands of fate and time shaped a different path for him. A Path he held deep regrets for at times. A year has past. Maybe his fourteenth or fifteenth year on this planet. A full year since being a rogue. He sore upon a massive dragonfly. It's wings fluttering with impeccable speeds. He designed it in a specific way. Smaller than his usual C2, for higher speed. A black cloak flapped rapidly behind him, with it's hood hung tight around his head. Covering his moon kissed hair. A black mask masking his face. I can see the building. He thought to himself. The night sky cloaking him in nature's shadow. He hovered slowly, looking carefully for an opening. They can't be too far. Magyaku pulled out a picture as his dragonfly dove lower. To which he leaped upon the buildings roof as his ride disappeared. I hate to have to include children in this mission but i'm sure living as orphans would be a far worst. fate. He had to chant those words. Had to believe it. Or he would cause the second hesitation that often resulted in death. He heard the sound of music gently cascading people's haughty laughter. Bunch of rich people who cared more for money and secrets than human life. A mouth opened on his palm, revealing a tongue which licked menacing pearly teeth. From it, a Kunai emerged which he grabbed with his other hand. Magyaku could feel his other mouths opening among his arms. A true product of his Kinjutsu. His palm consumed more clay, preparing for an entrance. Meanwhile, he infiltrated the building through a second floor window. His foot steps nearly impossible to hear. I can feel the music playing downstairs...Security must be tight considering the amount of cash cows gathered under one roof. From his sleeves, Spiders scurried about. Climbing walls, entering every nook and cranny. The spiders, although quite large, went unnoticed by many. 'They climbed the beams above the dance hall and under. Latching on tightly. At this time, everyone would gather their to show off their classiness and wealth. Which meant security was heavy. Two spiders took positions directly above its dance floor. Magyaku, himself, walked outside the room to which a swarm of ANBU surrounded him. "Hey! You-" "Go, show them the light." Magyaku raised his arm, revealing a deviously smiling mouth on his palm. A swarm of fireflies rapidly coursed towards his attackers from his sleeves. All around, a cloud of white bugs scattered about. And before his attackers could react, his bugs started to light the dimly lit corridor. Small bright flashes merged to create miniature stars. Earning Magyaku's title; "Firefly" (ほたる,Hotaru). Their explosions went silent due to their size; However, remained large enough when combined to kill a grown man in a matter of seconds. Silence shrouded smoking corpses. Fleshed blown off. No survivors and faces completely erased. Magyaku dug his hand deeper inside his pouch which allowed the mouth on his palm to consume some clay. And as it chewed, preparing for his first attack.emerged from his massacre and continued down the stars. Careful not to startle guards in hidden locations. Soon, he arrived at the dance floor's entrance. Magyaku opened his palm, revealing a small figurine. He located his targets. Perfect... Magyaku threw his figurine which expanded in a puff of smoke. Revealing a slim Assassin dressed child out of clay. He held a sharp dagger made of clay in his left hand. What's a a party without a few, Lights! His assassin entered the dance hall. Dashing rapidly through the crowded room, locked onto his targets. The mother and father who had left their children to converse with a future business problem surely. He pushed many out of his way, but moved with such a grace, he resembled a rapid wind. Many lacked necessary training to even see him. And those who reacted found themselves to late. Older men thought it the wind, and younger blamed their neighbors for not being aware. Everything came together when a blood curdling scream echoed through the hall. A man, twice the assassin's size found that his throat had been cut open and before his body hit the ground, his murderer finished his wife in a similar gruesome manner. Surrounding aristocrats found themselves frozen in fear of the white assassin. And before they could run, "Bang!" He exploded. Killing a large majority of those around him. Ten's of innocents send flying. Body parts scattering across the room. "Bang!" The roof started to collapse in a fiery explosion. As well as the ground in a mine like manner. Admis the chaos, Magyaku dashed towards the children of his targets. His eyes locked onto the young girl. He used the surrounding explosions and people running to survive as a cover. Magyaku would kill the children himself and run out through a different door. His arm spot out a Kunai and with a demonic roar; "You're mine!" "No, they are not." A mysterious, melancholic voice stated with an authoritative intent. Within an instant, the ground was uprooted and stopped the man known as Magyaku in his tracks. The roots, dyed with a deep green, began to constrict around the man who rushed towards his targets. With a strangely calm and slow motion, a figure began to appear from the underground. His eyes were closed, but the rest of his body was evident; striking silver hair flowed down to his back, where it was covered by a simple black . As the rest of his body was exposed - covered with a simple black - and he arrived entirely outside the underground, the man opened his eyes slowly, but with a piercing intent he stared at the man who had targeted the children he was meant to guard. "Apologies for the sudden nature of my arrival, Kurebasu Siblings. I am Zanma Kurujini, and I will be guarding you from this...rather explosive tyrant." As soon as he finished his speech, Zanma's gaze strengthened towards the man known as Magyaku, before the roots surrounding the man would extend with smaller roots that clasped the weapon Magyaku was holding, stealing it off of him prior to throwing it at him at close range towards his right shoulder, hoping to disable at least one of his arms temporarily. Magyaku found his body at a sudden halt. Vines surrounded him, constantly keeping him at bay. He absolutely hated surprises, especially when he came close to a successful mission. To think they have such a bodyguard, Ugh, I should've surveyed the area better. Magyaku watched their protector morph from below. What the hell! He had never seen, nor heard of a shinobi capable of manipulating plants or phasing from the earth. He had similar techniques, but his fast paced life-style interfered with historical studying shinobi partook in. This was all new. The young terrorist glanced at his targets once more, taking in their reaction. He had no idea what was going on. Was he alone? Did they suspect this? Who is this man affiliated with? Did someone tip them off? Magyaku exhaled. His Kunai detonated when the roots grabbed it from his hand causing a small explosion. I have to stay calm, He chanted, I have to remain clear minded. "Who are you?" Magyaku slyly fed his mouth a piece of clay. "Stand clear or I will take you out as well!" The cold expression did not waver by both the Kurebasu siblings. Only did Miwaku stand in between the hired mercenaries and her younger sibling. But the death of her parents did nothing, she could, was, not allowed to show any form of fear, sadness and regret. Her voice did not waver as she spoke calmly, “I believe in you, guardian. Avenge my parents’ death and for our family name.” Her sapphire blue eyes watched the scene with a small interest. But mainly unrest felt behind the disguise. “A Zetsu?” She murmured witnessing the manipulation of Wood. “Here? I thought that all…had been wiped out in the Fourth War. I guess not.” Kurami tightened her hold around Kazuhide. Fear? Fear of being exposed? "Distracting me? How naive." Zanma thought to himself, and simply released a small quantity of chakra to conjure several thick roots in his presence, each attempting to devour Magyaku from all sides in order to contain a possibly incoming explosion from the man's explosive clay. Furthermore, Zanma momentarily used a sensing technique to discern the level of threat from his opponent, but immediately sensed an unorthodox presence. "This presence...Uchiha? Perhaps they'll lead me to some answers...I should quickly extinguish this enemy." Zanma noted to himself, avoiding the woman's eyes prior to focusing on the man in front of him. Magyaku dropped a small clay creation which quickly grew in his place. At the same time, he flickered through an opening through his attackers roots in the moment that he seemed distracted. Appearing a short distance away. He took this minute to survey the area for any other aggressors. His clone had been mixed fully with explosive clay for preparation. When he had a sure belief this man fought alone, he stood once more. "So not the talker, Huh?" He held his hand in a seal. "I will let you live, just let me finish my job!" "Sorry, not in the contract." Zanma shrugged in response to the man's statement, immediately manipulating his roots in order to contract around the substituted clone that the man had unsuspectingly used while Zanma was briefly preoccupied with his thoughts. This contraction immediately triggered a violent explosion, causing Zanma's visual sight to be briefly impeded. "No matter." He thought to himself, and used his sensory to locate Magyaku's presence almost immediately afterward, bringing forth a higher number of vines by using the half-destroyed roots as a basis, at which they leaped towards Magyaku once again, attempting to pierce through his abdomen. "Fine, I will show you," Magyaku raised his own arm, sending multiple dragonflies flying at Zanma's roots. "The Light!" They exploded on contact, destroying a large portion of his vines for an opportunity to escape. Looks like I have to defeat this guy to get to them, Magyaku brought his palm together and revealed three small Warriors which expanded behind him. They rapidly expanded in a puff of smoke, becoming full grown foot soldiers equipped with spears. All made of clay, they made for perfect warriors. And their spears were sharp enough to cut through oncoming vines. On instinct, they dashed at Zanma, prepared to slice through oncoming vines. "You're rather bothersome." Zanma noted to himself, as he locked onto the trio of soldiers that were bombarding against him. "Let's go, then." Zanma, rather strangely, sped towards the explosive soldiers. However, in that instant, he let much smaller root surround his being, causing him to be enveloped in a swamp-like color. Firstly, he went on his left flank and began his "attempt" at piercing the soldier, prior to enlarging the root from his body and allowing it to surround the soldier in a cage. With blitz-like speed, he quickly used the same process against the other two soldiers, trapping them within a cage of roots, and then subsequently leaping backwards to his approximately original position. In that instant, he created a large wall of roots to keep Miwaku and her younger brother at bay, "Brace yourselves, clients." He told them, submerging underneath the ground and waiting for further action. Miwaku left out a humourlessly chuckle. “Such an insolent brat.” Those sapphire eyes narrowed at her younger brother’s. “Close your eyes, Karō. Do not open them until I allow you so.” Her eyes directed back at the fight. Bombs and wood clashing each other. Which reminded the woman beneath the guise of the blonde from the Akatsuki. ”Iwa? What an interesting feat to see. It doesn’t matter. I shall end this foolish battle between the Shinobi.” Kurami thought to herself. “Sit back and do not move an inch, Kazu.” The woman withdrew her hand. White petals distinctly encaged the physical limb, surrounding her entire being. The transaction was subtle but it acted as the replacement between the real Miwaku and the illusionary clone, who, now, stood protectively in front of Karoushi. On the other hand, Miwaku had fluttered into white petals – a genjutsu upon herself and her surroundings. Her spinning wheel influenced the sapphire blue eyes, enchanting it to an inhuman glowing colour. Reading the movements of her ally, Miwaku switched her eyes at the brat. Her eyes narrowing at the three soldiers equipped with the spears. “I will take you down first.” The floating white petals rapidly fell down at the enclosing cage, whereas Kurami physicalized her hand. Which, then, began to increase the lightning chakra that began to surge in her hand. The chakra started to take its shape, stretching into a solidifying weapon; a lightning spear. “Futsunushi,” the woman whispered, before throwing it down at the wooden cage that was about to close. And the moment Futsunushi reached the target in the middle, the cage had closed, and a thunderous explosion could be heard. The white petals shifted to a new direction and danced towards Magyaku. And began to surround around him, caging him with hundreds of sharp petals. “You’re next,” warned an unknown voice to him. Who, then, revealed the unorthodox red eyes that casted the illusion upon him. "Miss Miwaku..." Zanma had stated, in a rather different tone, as he approached the younger woman's figure. "You...are not the person I was assigned to protect, are you?" Zanma looked upon her, but made sure to not look at the woman's eyes; she was proving to be dangerous. Captured within the Nightmare Disorientated; is what the boy, Magyaku, should be. Brought into a new world and location where the aristocrats and Zanma could not reach, no more. The green had scorned through the brutal fights that had taken place in this area. The sun could no longer brighten the sorrowful landscape, which, now, felt cold. The coldness reached out to Magyaku, freezing him, shivering him. It was a sight that could make one upset and depressed. It was a prison to atone the sins that one had pledged, for what the master of this dimension had done. Who had reflected her misdoing , but now, reflected the emptiness within her heart – an icy prison of nothingness. "You think wood can hold back my explosions?!" Magyaku taunted. But he found himself shocked when silence shourded the now empty dance floor. It had been caked in blood, guts and all sorts of bodily fluids and ports. All littered around a once joyful arena. Why are they not exploding? A chill shot up his spine, which caused him to fall on his knees. "What the fuck is going on?" He asked. His lips quivering in sheer cold. But Magyaku remained calm. He had too, or his chakra would end up blowing something up. "Where are you?!" He called out. Lost on what occurred. See Also * Kurami Uchiha * Kazuhide * Magyaku * Zanma Kurujini * Spiraling Delusions Category:Spiraling Delusions Category:Spiraling Delusions: Spin-off Category:Fan Fictional Category:Prequel Ame Evolution Category:Ashy